Kuroshitsuji III: Elizabeth's Story
by AutumnSolstice13
Summary: He was dead, gone forever and now she must cope in a world without her beloved. As her depression and life worsens, Lizzie becomes willing to do anything to regain her lost love. But reckless actions are never free-will Lizzy be able to pay the price?
1. Black Boxes, Dark News

**Hello people of the interweb-it is I, back from the "dead"! **

**Well not really...I just suffered from a major lack of motivation and writer's block...(its not fun). Anyways, I decided to jump-start my comeback (if I actually do this time) with yet another muti-chaptered fanfiction! Yes I know I need to update other ones but this was what I worked on instead.**

**Two things:**

**1. This is the prologue (of sorts). **

**2. This story will take place after the second season of Black Butler (hence the name) and it will focus on Elizabeth as she copes in a world without Ciel. As boring as it may sound, please give it a chance. (I will try not to disappoint).**

**[well, three things]**

**3. Because this takes place after the second season there may be spoilers so...yeah. Just a heads up.**

**But anyways-enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish owned Black Butler!**

* * *

"_For you, Miss Elizabeth," the black clad butler gently deposited the box in her hands._

_Lizzie was frozen, as if she was once again a doll. Neither she, nor any of the members of her family had expected the butler's arrival. And as for the delivery of the "gift", it was as baffling as everything else. But Elizabeth only cared about one thing at that moment._

"_Where is Ciel?" The small girl searched deeply in butler's dark eyes but found nothing. _

"_The Young Master," he paused and Lizzie noticed something flicker behind his emotionless mask, "could not make it today. My deepest apologies." Before she could utter another word, Sebastian bade her good-bye and returned to the black carriage from which he had arrived. He had barely gripped the horse's reins when they took off._

"_What was that man doing here Lizzie?" Edward nearly tackled his sister once he was sure the butler was out of ear-shot, any man arriving at the Midford estate was suspicious to him. Elizabeth wobbled, barely able to keep her package from falling._

"_He came to deliver this," she whispered._

"_Well, what is it?" His impatient did not go unnoticed and she quickly undid the ribbon. Inside the package was a carefully wrapped lollipop, one made by the Funtom Company no doubt, atop a velvet cushion._

"_What the-" But his sister shushed him._

"_There's a card."_

"_Well what's it say?" Edward knew nothing good was to come of this, his gut and brotherly instinct told him that much._

"_It says 'In memory of Ciel…." His stomach dropped,_ _his sister needn't have read anymore. In that instant he understood why his brother-in-law hadn't shown with his butler._

_Beside him Lizzie collapsed in a flurry of skirts and tears._

_Ciel was dead._

* * *

**The first chapter (like the real one, not a prolouge) should be up soon. Either today (if I'm lucky) or tomorrow...or sometimes this week.**

**Comments are loved, like...really loved. **

**Happy Easter!**

**-Autumn S.**


	2. His Butler, Depression

**See, I told you I'd have it up soon (that was kinda cause the prologue had originally been part of this but then I seperated it and just added on to this so...yeah).**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is too awesome to be mine.**

* * *

_Ciel...was dead..._

* * *

The funeral happened the next week.

During which Frances was able to spot many familiar faces, including those belonging to the Earl's servants. However, she never did spot Ciel's butler and as she recalled he had been almost like a father to the boy. And that wasn't the only oddity.

They were two men, standing off apart from the crowd. A strange thing it was, not to offer condolences to those who had lost a loved one, especially when you were at said loved one's funeral. The first could have been mistaken for Sebastian, at a glance but Frances was able to quickly bypass that presumption the longer she observed him. His hair, unlike the butler's, was somewhat neater (thought she disagreed with it nonetheless), he wore glasses and carried what appeared to be a gardening tool.

The second was shorter, his black coat well off his shoulders. His hair was what truly left a bitter taste in her mouth, far too long and mussed and to top it all off; it was an alarming shade of _red_. Had she not had to look after her daughter, Frances would have surely going over and scolded them.

Later in the afternoon she did look for the pair but never found them. Though she swore, as she returned to her family, to have heard someone whining that they had not seen their "Sebas-chan".

In the months that followed, everything seemed to have been tainted by the color black. Ciel's passing had taken a toll on everyone, but no one's pain was greater than Lizzie's she was sure. The child refused to dress in anything but black and no longer did she go around making everything look "cute". Even Edward admitted to willingly let his sister redecorate his room with 'all the cuteness she wanted' but the girl only shook her head. It was a month and a half before the child even started talking again.

However, Life outside the Midlford mansion moved on and it was soon made apparent that a successor for the Earl Phantomhive was desperately needed. The Queen needed her guard dog yet there were none related to Ciel who would have filled his shoes in death. And the boy was so young that he himself had never even thought of selecting another in the unlikely event that he was to perish. So the Queen appointed the person she knew was most close to the boy.

Elizabeth Midford.

To everyone the choice was a great shock but no one spoke against her decision. And in two months, Elizabeth was moved to the Phantomhive Estate. However, her family was at a great unease with this, the change was so sudden and to happen at a time like this? Not only had Ciel died, but his fiancée, a fragile girl of only thirteen, was to take over his-a man's-responsibility. She was to live in his house, the very mansion which would undoubtedly bring back memories of her lost loved one. Mother's intuition told France's that nothing good was to come.

And true to her suspicions, Elizabeth worsened. People rarely saw her, and it was Edward and her Mother who truly seemed to run the Funtom Company and carry out the Queen's orders. Meyrin and Finnian reported that the 'Young Mistress' often skipped lunch and would eat very little when she actually arrived for meals. Finally her mother snapped after one visit four a month after Elizabeth's "crowning" as the head of the Phantomhives.

Seeing her daughter, dressed entirely in black and thinner than ever shattered her heart. The dear child, once so full of delight and clothed in warm colors, now sat like a statue in her chair, barely even a shadow of the girl she had once been.

_What has happened to you Lizzie?_

That night Frances sent to letters. The first was to the Queen, alerting her Highness of Elizabeth's condition and asking (pleading) for any help at all. The second was to the Royal London Hospital, requesting the best physician they had to help her daughter.

'_I just want my dear child back,'_ she had written, _'that is all I ask!'_

And in two days, one arrived.

A week later, he left, discouraged.

Then another was sent.

Three days later, he too left the Phantomhive mansion, head bowed in defeat.

A pattern was soon created and eventually they had only one more to send. Every man and women that arrived always left within the first week, declaring the daughter "too far gone". Frances and her husband were desperate, Elizabeth still wasting away, so they accepted the last man without question.

He arrived in the midst of a storm.

"Come you must be exhausted," Frances gestured to the stairs, "let me show you to your room." The black haired man only smiled, removing his top hat.

"As inviting as sleep sounds, I must decline; I believe that the sooner I start working with your child the better." She did nothing in protest, a flicker of hope warming her tired body. Maybe he would be able to bring back her child of sunshine.

"I believe she is in her room. Follow me." With quick steps Frances led him to the mahogany doorswho closed off the master room from everything else. "Do you wish for anything?" She asked as one hand touched a gilded handle.

"Only two. First I ask that no one shall enter her room until the morning. I would like to observe and meet the child on my own. Second a pot of warm milk with some honey would be nice. Two cups if you would."

"Of course." With a slight bow, the doctor slipped into the darkened room.

* * *

"Miss. Elizabeth, are you awake?" The lamps were dim, their soft glows illuminating only a few feet from where they stood. "Miss Elizabeth?"

"Y-yes?" The whisper was thin and fragile, as if spoken by a dying faerie. "Are you here to hurt me?" This time the voice was stronger but frightened all the same. "Just like the others?

"No, I am here to help." He still remained at the doors, searching the half-lit room for her thin figure. "I want to help you smile-feel happiness again." She said nothing. He sighed, the rumors were right. The child had succumbed to her sadness. But he was determined to help her; one could not just ignore an order after all.

Finally he spotted the child, curled up in a chair, staring absent mindedly out a large window. He made his way over, sitting himself in another chair opposite hers. "Please Miss. Elizabeth, I wish only to help."

Nothing.

"I won't lie to you; I have no idea what it must feel like to lose one you love. But even so, one cannot live long in the darkness, consumed by depression. Especially a bright one such as yourself." The child shifted in her chair, the only inclination that she was listening. "One chance, that is all I ask."Elizabeth turned, her shadowed eyes locked on his.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded. He smiled softly before taking out a pad of paper. "Then let's begin, shall we?"

It took some coaxing but within the next hour Elizabeth spoke of her memories with Ciel. Instead of focusing on the negative emotions that ate away at the girl, the doctor diverted her attention to pleasanter thoughts; ones that would help drag her away from her pit of sorrow. Her voice, though shaky and fragile from lack of use, conveyed the memories of the days she had spent with her beloved. After a while, the doctor noticed that she seemed the slightest bit eager to tell him more.

But even so, she would lapse into silence from time to time, cutting a memory short. Many of the events he was told were often incomplete because of this, and more often than not he would have to coax her into talking again.

It was half past two when the doctor decided it would be best for the both of them to retire. The whole session had been taxing for both of them and Elizabeth looked worn out, starting to sink back into her silent state, talking less and less.

"I believe we have spent enough time for now, don't you?" She nodded, her eyes trained on the weakening storm outside. The rain had let up some and the massive grounds of the estate were no longer blurs of color through the window. The thin man stood, having already collected his things.

"But before I go, I would like you to have something." He presented the child with steaming cup. "It's warm milk. Would you like some honey in it?" A simple nod was all he needed. Carefully he added in the golden syrup before returning it to Elizabeth. For a moment she stared at the milk, as if mesmerized by the curling steam. But then, closing her eyes, she took a small hesitant sip.

"It's good." He smiled; maybe the child was not as lost as the others had thought.

"I'm glad it is." And her words rang true as the china cup was soon emptied, the girl already drifting off. Carefully balancing the tray in one hand the doctor started towards the double doors, the child deserved some rest and his presence would only prevent it. He would have left too, if she had not called out to him.

"Sir….what is your name?"

"My apologies Miss. Elizabeth, I believe I have forgotten to formally introduce myself. I am Doctor Jeremy Sebastian Michaelis."

* * *

**And to straighten things out, Elizabeth won't make the connection between the miracle doctor and Ciel's butler (not for a very long time...at least). But you, my reader, should probably know who he is.**

**Anyways-like? Hate? I'd really like to know!**

**-Autumn S.**


End file.
